Harry?
by LunaNotLoony
Summary: Even before she met him, Ginny fancied Harry. Every year, she wrote a letter to him, but none ever reached him.. fluff


**A/N: Okay, this idea isn't exactly original, I copied the idea off Dndchk's 'dear harry, love ginny.'**

**Disclaimer: Nah, don't own. Though I do own a cat called Sunshine who is _fierce_, and likes hunting people who read and don't review. So REVIEW!**

Dear Harry Potter,

Helo! I'm Ginny and I thinck you are so amazeing

Love From

Ginny XOXOXOX

Dear Harry,

Can I call you Harry? Mummy gave me a boock about you, and you are so good and nice. Mummy says she will take this and post it.

Love From

Ginny XOXOXOXOX

Dear Harry,

I hope Mummy gave you your last letter. She went all weard when I asked her about it, thouwh. She said you wood have a lot of fan mail. Please write back, Harry. You are my hero, and I want a letter from you. Dont ignoor my letters.

Love From

Ginny XOX

Dear Harry,

You didnt reply! Mummy and Daddy said you would have loads and loads and loads of fan mail, and people would floo over to sea you, but I still think you could post me at least a short letter. I know that you will be very rich, and live in a rich place, and not have time for peeple like me, but I dont think your like Malfoy. They are very horrid people but you will know all about them, I expact. I got a book about you for my birthday, and you are amazing. Only youre not amazing enough to send me a reply letter! I think that is mean like the Malfoy.

Love From

Ginny

Dear Harry,

Sorry for last letter. I have found out why you never replyed. I found all my letters in a foulder in Mum's room! She hasn't been sending them! I don't know why I'm aplogising for my last angry letter really, since you didn't get it. The thing is I'm a bit of a fan of you, and I've been sending you letters since I was just six! I was so babyish when I wrote them I'm glad Mum didn't send them really. You might think I was a baby. I am sending these secretly. I don't know your address but I'm not riscking Mum stealing it again. I've got it all planned. At midnight, I am going to sneak out steal Fred and George (my brothvers) brooms, fly into town, and post this the Muggle way, becaose you live you Muggles, though they probably tell you everything but they _might_ not like owls. I wrote this on loo paper, so Mum didn't see, when I was in the bath, so Mum didn't see. Please write back. You're so, so amazing. I can't wait to go to Hogswarts and meat you. I saw you once, and you were so handsome. Please reply.

Love From,

Ginny

Dear Harry,

It's amazing how quickly a dream can crash. I throught you'd look at me, not my brother- and there's Tom, he's so charming, I love him but I'm so scared, oh Harry, save me. Please! Or maybe I won't send this. After all, you reacted brilliantly when I sent a valentine.

From,

Ginny

Harry,

I'm popular, making friends, having fun, but I can't get you out of my head. You were brilliant against Hufflepuff, in the quidditch match. Anyone would fall with those things nearby. I hate the dementors, I really do, Harry. I wanted to come to talk to you in the Hospital Wing, but Madame Pomfrey chased me away. She said you needed to rest, but she let my brother in.

You saved my life, and thank you so much, Harry, but now I've played the damsel in distress aren't you supposed to fall head over heals for me? Not ignore me.

Ginny

Harry!

I could have gone to the ball with you! I could have but instead I ended up with Neville... Not that he isn't nice, but he isn't _you_. Harry, I think I'm just a bit in love.

I can't send this, though! I have a boyfriend, a nice, funny, handsome boyfriend, called Michael! Hermione says I should stay with him, and try and act natural around you. Impossible. I shouldn't be in love with you. Damn it, this puberty stuff is annoying. Mum said it would be.

Love,

Ginny

Harry,

I'm glad for you. I am glad for you. I am happy that you are with Cho.

Only I hate her for making you miserable, because frankly your life is bad enough with no one believing you. Only I think she's pathetic, and just using you to get over Cedric. Only I BLOODY WELL HATE HER!

I'm glad you notice me, ever so, Harry. It's ever so ironic, don't you think, thought, that the year you start to notice me, smile at me, stop treating me like I'm invisible, you start dating Cho Chang.

Harry, I love you. Honestly, I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you.

Love,

Ginny

P.S. Okay, love overboard! But maybe I do.

P.S.S. Did I mention I broke up with Michael. I'm dating Dean now.

Harry,

So Dean and me are history. Oh, we're getting close now. I think I might have a chance! I think I might! Please, Harry, please. You took me to the Department of Mysteries, after all, and I fought my way out. I'm sorry about Sirius. I can't believe that you rescued him in second year, but there's a lot about you I can't believe. I love you.

Ginny

Harry,

Oh, God. You kissed me. On the lips. You had fallen for me, and what's to say that you've fallen out of love. You broke up with me to hunt horcuxes, and you promised that dating opportunities would be low on the ground. Hogwarts is horrible, Harry, it's truly horrible. But I remember you, your sarcastic jokes, your grin, your lips on mine, and then, you know what, it's not so bad.

Ginny

**A/N: I think I mentioned I liked reviews... *does big, pathetic eyes thing... evil people are immune to puppy dog eyes, so grabs Sunshine and waves him menacingly about (who then scratches my face)***


End file.
